


浴室，abo

by gukeyishi_uncle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukeyishi_uncle/pseuds/gukeyishi_uncle
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 112





	浴室，abo

艾莎推门进屋的时候，安娜正抱着一本书，歪在沙发上毫无形象的睡觉，嘴巴微微张着，头发揉的乱七八糟，也不知道是不是头上长着刺，每次醒来都是一个惊人的发型。

温柔的地灯和灯带亮着，小家伙的脸蛋红红，不知道梦到了什么，睡的正香。

心里不由的一暖，她在等我呢，已经是深夜三点了。

世界级企业，北山集团的副总裁，此时正蹲在沙发前，饶有兴致的将自己的发尾捏起一撮，在小家伙的脸上轻轻划动，戳戳脸蛋啦，扫扫眼睛啦，划过鼻尖啦，玩的十分开心，捂着自己的嘴娇笑连连。

小时候，安娜四五岁的时候，她也是这么逗妹妹玩的，每次妹妹被自己逗醒都会水汪汪的眼睛迷茫的看着自己，可爱极了。

即便是现在这个小家伙已经十八岁，是个阳光烂漫又可爱的存在，学校里每天收到的各种情书几乎能塞满她的个人信箱，成为了聪明闪耀又迷人的……Alpha。

艾莎的眼睛不自觉的扫了一眼小家伙的腿间，脸上发起烧来才从自己的妹控世界里神游回归。

她正准备结束这场自娱自乐的小游戏时，倒在沙发上睡觉的小家伙缓缓睁开了眼睛。

一切都如艾莎想看到的，小家伙确实睁开了眼睛，水汪汪亮晶晶，缓缓从睡意中苏醒，看到眼前的人，愣了两秒之后，腾的坐直了身子。

“姐姐！艾莎！你你你你回来啦，抱歉我好像睡着了！”安娜有些促狭地扒拉了几下自己的鸡窝头，望着眼前眼含笑意的美人儿忍不住说话都有些结巴起来。

也不知道是不是刚才发生的事情对艾莎来说十分有意思，总之她好心情的用食指挑起安娜的下巴，微微俯身，盯着那双漂亮的眼睛，轻声说，“对呀，你的姐姐回来了。”

你……的……姐姐。

安娜接收道这几个软软的字之后，感觉全身的血液爬上了脸，一瞬间红的跟个苹果一样，脑中那些旖旎的片段一个个闪过，使得她一时间手都不知道放在那里好了。

她们已经快有一个月没有见面了，一个国外的高峰论坛将她的姐姐拐走了近乎一个月，临行之前安娜十分不情愿的帮姐姐准备好了各种抑制剂，千叮咛万嘱咐，生怕这个处处透着魅力的女人被欺负。

安娜盯着眼前的女人，那张让她连魂都不知道丢在哪里的精致美艳脸庞，松散披肩的金色秀发，黑色的西装包裹着玲珑的身段，短裙下的修长美腿被黑色的丝袜包裹，最后，她的目光停留在艾莎的胸前，被扯开了一小段的领带，解开的两个衬衣纽扣，似乎在邀请她去探秘里面的风光。

很明显，艾莎察觉到了安娜在她身上来回扫动的眼光，她正在想今天是不是有些热情过火，导致小家伙眼里毫无对姐姐的尊敬，艾莎伸手拍了拍安娜的脑袋，嗔道：“小家伙，瞎看什么呢？”

安娜猛地收回目光，撒娇一般抱住了姐姐的细腰，接着在姐姐的身上上下其手，一边嘴上叨叨，“怎么瞎看了，快让我瞧瞧，瘦了没有，累坏了吧，抑制剂效果好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？乖乖吃饭了吗？”

嗯，十分的光明正大。

艾莎被她摸的有些痒，忍不住仰起头，双手抵住妹妹的肩膀，轻轻笑着，有小家伙的关心，真是太美好了。

“没有没有，我吃的很好，睡的也很好，没有哪里……别摸，好痒！”她将安娜的两只手扣在自己腰后面，使得安娜用环抱的姿势搂着她的腰，让不安分的小家伙停下来之后，轻轻问她，“安娜，你有没有想我？”

可能是太想念她的小家伙了，以前的冷俊和拒人于千里之外的感觉消失了，替代它们的是一些成熟女人的性感和Omega特有的暖香。

安娜的嗓子发紧，带着低沉的嗓音轻柔的说了声：“我想的都快活不下去了。”

揽在艾莎腰后面的手收紧，将她更加贴近自己，抬起左手穿过她的鬓边长发，扣住后脑，微微低头，吻上了那艳红又透着水光的双唇。

“唔……”猝不及防的吻落下，艾莎只来得及从鼻间发出惊呼，随即便沉沦在安娜的攻城略地之中。

来自年轻的Alpha唇间的甜味，她的舌头正在缠绕着自己的舌尖，追逐，舔弄，她的小家伙接着轻轻吮吸着自己的下唇，好像还是不够似的将自己的唇贴的离她更近一些。

嗯，确定了，这是个经不起撩拨的小年轻，她很喜欢。

不过很快，艾莎就逐渐用舌尖抵挡安娜的再次侵犯，干脆软下身子靠着安娜，主动向安娜的口中探去，当那个经不起撩拨的人要含住软糖似的舌尖时，她又坏心眼的退了回去，绵长的接吻在艾莎快要喘不过气的时候被结束，她快速的喘气，又亲吻了几下安娜的嘴唇，在安娜正准备更多其他小动作的时候，身子一扭，离开了她的怀抱。

“我要去洗澡了，坏家伙。”艾莎一脸无辜，又带着几分魅惑的转身，仿佛刚才跟安娜接吻的人另有其人一般，上楼，关上房门，一气呵成。

从刚睡醒的引诱中苏醒的安娜岂是这么容易就被打发了的？

今天的姐姐如此热情，她可不想放过，何况，她们都一个月没见面了。

姐姐的主动让这个小年轻Alpha发情了。

信息素的味道很快展开，那带着侵略和征服的欲望不断攀升，让那充满了魅惑的信息素不断变浓，她现在的脑子里只有一个想法，搞哭这个点火的妖精。

正坐在化妆台前准备卸妆的艾莎突然吸了吸鼻子，嗯？

这种强烈的带着情欲的味道她太熟悉了，Omega无法抵挡的信息素很快将她包围，她猛地捏紧了桌角，一时间不知道是该笑还是该哭，自己好像玩的有些过火了。

等等……门！

艾莎倏地站起身来就要去锁门，而好像有心灵感应一样的，她还没来得及迈步，那个虚掩着的房门就被一把推开了。

接着，她就再次被拽进了一个火热的怀抱。

艾莎被抵在墙上，被压着她的人吻的意乱情迷，四处点火的人已经不耐烦地拽开了她的衬衫，领带松松垮垮挂在身上，外衣已经不知道被扔到了哪里，短裙被拉了上去，正有一只手在她的大腿处来回抚摸。

离开许久的情潮似乎又回来了，在没有安娜好闻的淡淡甜香的地方，她甚至都忘了自己的身体原来如此的渴望被一个人拥抱和抚摸。

可是，当安娜来的时候，一切都像是放弃了投降，她在那带着魔力的手下微微发颤，每一次手指撩过的地方都会变得热情，一切都像是乱了章法，完全不受自己控制。

那个因为抑制剂延缓的发情期被安娜的信息素准确的引来了。

身体已经快速的准备就绪，腿间密处的湿润完全不受控制，在安娜的手指抚上的时候甚至分泌出了更多的液体，隔着薄薄的内裤在不断向手的主人示好。

胸前也变得难受起来，一种难言的饱胀希望得到解放，脸上染上粉色的情潮，那双手还在不断的索取，很快让艾莎失去了一切抵抗能力，身上的衣物一件不剩的被丢的丢扯的扯，散落在房间里。

“唔……不，安娜……慢……停……”艾莎也不知道自己想说什么，她环着安娜的脖颈，难耐的仰起头，露出瓷白修长的脖颈，简直像是送上门一样，安娜毫不犹豫的就吻上了她的颈间姣好的曲线。

艾莎快速的咬住了嘴唇不让那一声呻吟脱口而出，她紧紧攥着安娜背后的布料，皱起眉头，她想一次把话说完，但是出口就变成细碎的请求，夹杂着细碎的呻吟，“我~啊~放开我，我洗了澡，再……再继续，好吗~？”

安娜的四处散落的吻停了下来，一向爱干净的姐姐确实很需要去洗个澡，她想了想，两手分别摸向艾莎的大腿到膝弯，向上一捞，就将怀中没什么力气的美人儿放在了腰间，带着她一起走近了浴室，“我也没洗，一起。”安娜说着，勾起了嘴角。

“不！不要……安娜，安娜！放我下来！”怀中的人一惊，却挣脱不开安娜的环抱，她的脸因为这个挂在妹妹身上的姿势而变成艳红，最后有些自暴自弃般干脆埋在了安娜的肩窝。

花洒打开，很快将两个拥抱着的人打湿，安娜看着与她额头相抵的艾莎，忍不住问道：“我很乖，一直等着你回来，姐姐，你要奖励我吗？”

步入了发情期的姐姐可没有安娜这样的耍坏想法，她甚至是下意识回问，“嗯~你想要什么奖励？”

“在这里，要你，可以吗？”安娜吻了吻她的侧脸，又吻了她的眉间，最后嘴唇擦着艾莎的嘴唇，等待着回答。

羞耻心一再告诉艾莎拒绝这个提议，但是她的身体反而十分期待的分泌出了更多的体液，似乎在叫嚣着，让她去勇敢尝试。

安娜实在等不及姐姐的回应了，也顾不得姐姐的脑内是如何的天人交战，如何想回答这个羞耻的问题。

上头的Alpha将艾莎抵在了墙上，瓷砖的冰凉让艾莎浑身一颤，炽热的身体和这种冰凉形成了截然不同的反差，呻吟声脱口而出，正式点燃了战火。

不容拒绝的掠夺让她光滑白嫩的身体上多了许多红色的印记，乳尖被含入温热的口腔内，轻轻吸吮，腰间被反复抚摸，连落在身上的水花都在助攻一样，不断将那把火焰加高。

连续细碎的呻吟声从艾莎的唇间偷跑出来，那根挺立多时的肉棒正轻轻在她的腿间来回轻蹭，将分泌出的液体带向了腿根，只是这样，艾莎就已经觉得双腿发软，她喘息着，最后，受不了一样，再次环住了安娜的脖颈，热气喷洒在安娜的耳边，在情欲的漩涡之中，她听到了一声难耐的呼喊。

“啊……安娜，进、进来……”甚至还轻轻含住了安娜的耳垂讨好。

她就像女王麾下最得力的战士一样，得到了女王的命令，轻易的献出了自己的灵魂。

热血不断冲刷安娜的脑部，她的心里眼里，全是这个女人。

安娜握着艾莎的腰，轻轻往下带去，挺立的家伙没有受到半分阻碍便长驱直入，填满了一直在收缩的肉径。

“啊……”两个人同时呻吟出声，互相拥有的满足感冲击的人头晕。

窄小的浴室已经满是两人混合的味道，安娜抬起艾莎的左腿放在自己的腰间，开始挺动，每次进入到深处的时候，环在自己身后的手便难耐的剐着后背，面前的艾莎半瞌着眼眸，迷离的看着自己，嘴唇颤动，小声的叫着，她的姐姐怎么会，这么可爱。

那个雷厉风行优雅又冰冷的人，宛如高岭之花，走到哪里都是一副拒人于千里之外的气场威压，即便是个Omega，也不由让人心怀敬佩的女人，此刻在她的顶弄中化成了春水，缠绕着她，不断下沉。

她不禁去轻轻啃咬艾莎的脖颈，舔弄着散发着致命诱惑的地方，快感就如同电流一般，一股一股猛然想艾莎冲去，她收紧了怀抱，“嗯……安娜。。安娜”，她无措的叫着面前人的名字，腰身不禁跟着体内的肉棒律动，使得每次相叫都会有啪的响声出现。

安娜似乎再也忍不住了，她低喝一声，发狂一般的将艾莎抱起，双脚离开地面，肉刃狠狠将她顶在墙上，开始迅速的抽插。

婉转难耐的呻吟声同时出现，脑中只剩下快感的艾莎再也管不住自己的嘴，使得那呻吟声像是对她最忠诚的士兵的嘉奖一样，毫不吝啬的一声又一声的出现。

安娜想加快速度，可那个温热的地方却死死的缠着她，压榨她，让她差点投降，她不得不像姐姐求助，“艾莎，姐姐，放松，你咬的太紧了。”

“呜。。我、没有！”艾莎在她背后捶了一下，似乎对于安娜的直白感觉到不好意思，安娜则笑了，这个在欲海沉浮的人还有空和她顶嘴，她将艾莎的腰抬高，使得她几乎是坐在自己的手上一样，再次贯入那个紧致的地方。

艾莎脱力地挂在安娜的身上，两条腿大开，身体在瓷白的墙壁上一上一下，胸前的白兔也在跟着上下跳动，这样的动作更为深入，并且羞耻，她只能将自己交付给身前的人，然后闭上眼睛，享受一切。

“呜。。太快了，慢、慢一点。”艾莎觉得自己体内的快感在不断积蓄，所有的地方都变得无比敏感，每一次的顶撞都让花心变得脆弱，她想让这个太过于刺激的状况缓解，却带来了更为强烈的入侵。

每一下都会让艾莎的快感攀升，她的肉穴开始不断的蠕动，咬着那个带来快乐的东西不肯离去，滑腻的通道开始变得紧致，直到最后，绝顶的快乐降临。

“嗯~”艾莎皱着眉头，猛然挺起腰，死死的箍住那个挺拔的身体，她低头咬住了安娜的肩膀，剧烈的刺激让她嘴上的力道也在加重。

安娜知道她高潮了，肉穴欢快的吮吸着自己的分身，一跳一跳的告诉自己如何将这个正在喘息的美人带上高峰。

可是一切并没有结束，艾莎觉得自己刚缓了口气，就被浴巾包住，轻而易举的跌进了软床中。

她酸软的双腿再次被分开，没有完全离去的肉棒再一次被送进了深处。

她不得不挺起了腰承接这更为激烈的攻击，她抬手用小臂挡着自己的双眼，好像这样就不用面对全身赤裸被妹妹一路从浴室干到了床上的羞耻感。

艾莎的手被拉起，她微微睁开眼睛，眼前是一个灿烂的笑容，安娜的鼻尖有点红，她喘息着对自己说，“看着我，姐姐。”

艾莎猛地绷紧了身体，穴内突然的收缩让安娜舒服的呻吟出声，她知道，害羞的姐姐正在被她反复刮着敏感地带，无论是那声姐姐，还是对视，还是深埋在她体内顶着一处凸起的分身。

“别……”艾莎抬手捂住了那张没有遮拦的嘴，她因为欢愉而展开的眉头再次收紧，她喘息，呻吟，又自制地说，“别在这个时候，叫我姐姐。”


End file.
